Esposados
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Jack extraña a Spencer y la novia de Hotch no le gusta y arma un plan para volver a juntarlos. slash ligth BDSM


**Era viernes y Hotch no fue a trabajar había una reunión de amigos de Jack de la escuela se escuchaban risas de niños en la casa, el y Jesica estaba preparando la comida para los niños**

 **-pensé que Beth estaría aquí-dijo Jesica**

 **-no, Jack y Ella no se llevan bien pensé que era por resentimiento por haber dejado a Spencer pero quiero que se sienta a gusto-dijo Hotch que vestía pants y una camisa vieja antes de que llegaran los niños había hablado con Dave y todo estaba bien no había casos y Reid pasaría a dejar unos papeles para que los firmara honestamente hubiera preferido que fuese JJ o alguien mas pero no tuvo esa suerte todos tenían cosas que hacer**

 **Spencer detuvo su coche enfrente de la casa de Hotch, suspiro apenas la semana pasada tuvieron un problemita en Dakota y no queria volver a hacerlo enojar tomo el folder y bajo, toco el timbre y Jesica abrió**

 **-hola Jesica mucho tiempo ¿no?-hablo Spencer**

 **-si mucho tiempo, ten dale esto a Hotch para que lo firme, son unos reportes-dijo Spencer y escuhco risas de niños**

 **Pasa, Jack trajo a los amigos de la escuela-dijo Jesica y Spencer sonrio le agraderia ver a Jack pero no soportaría ver al hombre que amaba con esa mujer**

 **-sera en otra ocacion-dijo Spencer**

 **-no esta Beth y me hubiera gustado mas que siguiese contigo-dijo la castaña y Spencer sonrio y eso le dio confianza de entrar a la casa, en cuanto Jack lo vio entrar fue a abrazarlo con fuerza**

 **-te extrañe-dijo el pequeño**

 **-yo tambien te extrañe-lo solto y le entrego el folder a Hotch el cual solo asintió**

 **-quedate un poco-dijo Jack**

 **-quedate te traeré algo de comer-dijo Hotch dejándolo con los niños y Spencer no tuvo tiempo de decirle que no tenia hambre, le trajo refresco y dos hot dogs preparados, se sento junto a el, al momento de tomar su mano Spencer se movio un poco, recordab perfectamente lo que sucedió en Dakota, a pesar de que fue un caso difícil para todos y Hotch se arrepentio despues de haberlo echo**

 **Flash back**

 **-¿Cuántos años llevas trabajando aquí?-pregunto Hotch al notar que habia un par de errores en el perfil geográfico de Spencer el cual estaba mudo -¡Responde!-volvio a gritar**

 **-Hotch-Morgan quizo interferir al ver la cara de su mejor amigo y Emily solamente estaba en silencio negando con la cabeza si lo suyo no destruyo al equipo esto de**

 **-siete años-dijo Reid en un hilo de voz**

 **-sabes que con un solo error puedes comprometer el caso-dijo Aaron**

 **-todos cometemos errores-dijo Morgan intentando apoyar a su mejor amigo**

 **Si hubieran estado solos quien sae que hubiera pasado ahí**

 **-lo siento lo volveré a revisar-dijo el castaño y Hotch salio necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, Pretniss fue tras el mientras que Morgan se quedo con Spencer**

 **-yo lo hare, lo hacia antes de que llegaras, ve al baño—dijo Derek notando que Spencer intentaba aguantar las lagrimas**

 **Fin flash back**

 **-perdoname por lo de Dakota, no quize hacerte sentir mal-dijo Hotch**

 **\- no tenias porque gritarme pero tienes razón en algo un error y puede comprometer el caso y a las victimas-dijo Spencer**

 **-¿hablando de trabajo cuando están descansando?-pregunto Jesica uniéndose a la platica**

 **-mas o menos-dijo Spencer y Jack se acerco**

 **-¿nos enseñaras tus trucos?-pregunto Jack**

 **-cuando termine de comer-dijo Hotch, Jack extrañaba a Spencer y Spencer a Jack. Cuando terminaron de comer Spencer estaba con los niños, Jack aprovecho la distracción para sacar unas esposas del cuarto de su papa, guardaría la llave en un lugar donde solo el pueda encontrarla su padre se veía relajado al igual que Spencer. Al final repartieron el postre y los niños poco a poco se fueron**

 **-lo lamento ya es tarde-dijo Hotch mirando el reloj**

 **-para nada no tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo Spencer**

 **-Jack, despídete-dijo el mayor**

 **-Spencer regresa pronto-dijo Jack abrazandolo**

 **-lo hare si tu padre quiere-dijo el castaño sonriendo de que Jack no se hubiera olvidado de el**

 **-por supesto que si ya nos pondremos de acuerdo-dijo Hotch**

 **-tengo una sorpresa para ti Spence, cierren los ojos no hagan trampa-dijo el pequeño y al ver que ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, saco las esposas y ambos escucharon un click alrededor de sus muñecas**

 **-¡Jack!-grito Hotch cuando los abrió**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-Jesica se acerco por los gritos y saco una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro por lo que esta pasando**

 **-Jack dame las llaves-volvio a ordenar Hotch**

 **-tienen problemas, no se las dare hasta que los resuelvan-dijo el niño y Spencer sabia que ahí Jack tenia un punto a favor**

 **-las cosas no se resuelven asi-dijo Jesica**

 **-uno de mis amigos se las llevo-Jack puso sonrisa de inocente era una mentira piadosa, las llaves estaban en la casa**

 **-no vamos a interrogar niño por niño los papas no nos van a dejar-dijo Spencer**

 **-tendran que jugar sus reglas-dijo la ex cuñada de Hotch**

 **-¿podrias llevarlo mañana a ala escuela?-pregutno Aaron**

 **-claro que si yo ya me retiro-Jesica se despidió de todos y salio de la casa dejándolos solos**

 **-creo que tendre que dormir aquí-dijo Spencer**

 **-tengo ropa extra para dormir mañana temprano pasamos por tu maleta-dijo Hotch**

 **-si claro-Hotch camino empujando un poco a Reid de la muñeca de Reid, llegaron a la recamara y fueron a los cajones, con una mano Hotch busco algo para Spencer y le extendió un camisón de mujer para dormir color rosa**

 **-dime que no es de ella, prefiero dormir desnudo-dijo el castaño**

 **-tranquilo, es de Haley no tire todas sus cosas queria que Jack se quedara con algo de ella-dijo Hotch**

 **-esta bien voy a cambiarme pero cierra los ojos-dijo Spencer**

 **-no tienes nada que no haya visto ¿recuerdas el caso en california?-Hotch queria reírse por la expresión de su cara**

 **-bueno pero si me atoro me ayudas- Spencer empezo a quitarse la ropa y Hotch internamente se relamia, tan solo la idea de verlo usar el camisón hacia reaccionar cierta parte de su anatomía extrañaba tambien el sexo con Spencer, se quito todo a excepción de los boxers y con su ayuda se coloco el camisón, le quedaa perfectamente bien haciendo resaltar un poco sus nalgas**

 **-¡deja de verme!-Spencer se sintio avergonzado, nunca habia usado ropa de mujer y Hotch tambien se quedo en ropa interior, apagaron la luz y se fueron a dormir juntos…**

 **Se** acomodaron en la cama, Spenser se quedo dormido de inmediato mientras que Hotch pensaba en la situación que estaban viviendo tal vez Jack tenia razón y necesitaban estar juntos para arreglar sus diferencias.

Volteo a ver a Spencer su respiración era tranquila y con la mano libre aparto unos mechones de su cara e intento dormir, a mitad de la noche Spencer se acomodo de tal manera que termino cerca del cuerpo del mayor bajo las sabanas.

En la mañana

El teléfono de Hotch sono como a las 6 de la mañana indicando un caso, gruño bajito, sintio una sensación de calidez en su cuerpo y noto que Spencer se acomodo cerca de el, estiro su mano libre y contesto el teléfono

-Hotchner-

-Hotch, hay un caso, California-dijo Jennifer

-si llama a los demás en una hora estoy ahí, nececito llamar a Jesica-dijo Hotch y colgó supuso que Jennifer tambien marcaria a Spencer y no estaba equivocado Spencer estaba bien dormido pero por el teléfono despertó

-Reid-contesto Spencer

-hay un caso en una hora, California-dijo Jennifer

-si ya voy-Spencer colgó y olvidándose que estaba junto a Hotch cuando movio su mano lo escucho quejarse-lo siento lo olvide que estaba contigo-dijo el castaño

-¿dormiste bien?-pregunto Hotch

-muy bien ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Spencer

-creo que tengo una idea-Hotch llamo a su ex cuñada para que venga con Jack a ayudarlo se metieron a bañar, se tardaron un poco seguramente las muñecas terminaran muy lastimadas terminaron de bañarse y Spencer uso la misma ropa Jesica habia llegado cuando ellos estaban vistiéndose, se despidieron y fueron por la maleta de Spencer

-¿Qué le diremos al equipo?-pregunto Hotch

-la verdad que Jack nos esposo hasta que arreglemos nuestras diferencias-dijo Spencer

-me parece lo mas sensato ¿te falta algo?-pregunto Hotch

-esta completo vámonos -dijo Spencer y buscaron un taxi, no podían manejr asi por fortuna les toco un chofer discreto y no pregunto nada por las esposas, llegaron a las oficinas del FBI y entraron al edificio

 **-¿que clase de broma es esta?-pregunto Emily al verlos llegar esposados Hotch traia una cara de demonio mientras que a Spencer lo estaba dsfrutando**

 **-cortesía de jack dice que nos dará la llave hasta que nos arreglemos-dijo Spencer**

 **-tiene un punto sus discusiones están afectando la dinámica del equipo-dijo Emily**

 **-y parece que lo estás disfrutando-dijo Morgan**

 **-yo no sé que explicación le daré a Beth-dijo Hotch**

 **-es una zorra no importa-dijo Reid sorprendiendo al equipo por su vocabulario y Hotch jalo su muñeca lástimandolo**

 **-no hables de ella así-dijo Hotch**

 **-puedo expresarme como quiera de quien qiera-Spencer hizo lo mismo**

 **-caso grande en California ¿Por qué están esposados?-pregunto Jennifer extrañada**

 **-si por jack vamos Reid-Hotch aprovechó que tenía el control y jaló a Reid para caminar y Spencer estaba buscando una forma de vengarse**

 **Garcia empezó a decir el caso y Hotch y Spencer estaban peleándose para escribir**

 **-creo que sera un caso largo-dijo Morgan**

 **-no necesito anotar-dijo Spencer**

 **-pero yo si hubieras persuadido a Jack-dijo Hotch**

 **-creo que en cierta forma tiene razón-dijo Spencer**

 **-si no van a coordinarse dejen el caso-dijo Morgan**

 **-lo siento fue un fastidio para cambiarme-dijo Spencer recordando que tuvo que usar ropa de mujer**

 **-bien el caso es en California jovencitas desaparecen en la playa desde hace dos semanas-**

 **-¿apenas nos avisaron?-preguntó Hotch**

 **-ayer empezaron a encontrar sus cadáveres en un rio muchos pensaban que se iban con el novio porque una regreso con vida-dijo Garcia**

 **-hay abuso sexual, en 4 de las 6 jovenes desaparecidas-dijo Emily mirando los reportes**

 **-salimos en 20 minutos-dijo Hotch levantándose y Reid lo siguió de cerca no tenia otra opción**

 **-espero que puedan cordinarse si no van a alentar el caso-dijo Dave, acomodaron sus cosas y fueron al hangar.**

Llegaron a California y Hotch y Reid recibieron miradas cuando llegaron a la oficina del sherrif y se quedaron trabajando mientras Hotch daba ordenes, revisaron las fotografías y los reportes forenses a base de ahí Spencer hizo el perfil geográfico y para la madrugada dieron el perfil a la policía y fueron al hotel a descansar un poco

-supongo que me quedare con Rossi-dijo Morgan

-tienes razón-Spencer tomo la tarjeta de la habitación y Hotch llevaba las maletas, Spencer abrió la puerta habian provado quitar las esposas con diferentes llaves incluso Emily reprendio a Hotch por no haber tenido una copia de las llaves

-¿piensas que sea una mujer?-pregunto Hotchner

-si una mujer con un ayudante, dimos el perfil, talvez sufrio un fuerte abuso y por eso se lleva a los hombres para tener algo de satisfacción-dijo Spencer 100% seguro sus perfiles nunca fallaban, Hotch sacaba la ropa para dormir y Spencer noto que Hotch habia empacado el camisón rosa

-no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Sencer

-te vi comodo ayer con el-dijo Hotch

-ni lo pienses, tienes un fetiche si fuera tu pareja lo haría pero no-dijo el castaño sono el teléfono de Hotchner era Beth

Spencer gruño estaban teniendo un momento especial y la bruja lo interrumpe lo ve contestar y sonreir

-hola cariño-dijo ahaotchner

-¿Cómo estas? Ya ayer no pudimos vernos-dijo Beth

-tuvimos que salier, estamos en California-dijo Hotchner

-oh entiendo podemos vernos cuando regreses te extraño y ya quiero que vivamos juntos-dijo Beth Hotch ya no dijo nada no queria presionarle la opinión de Jack es muy importante para el y si todavía habia un poquito de amor con Spencer seria bueno intentarlo de nuevo y Jack se ve mas contento con Spencer que con Beth

Spencer aprovecho que estaba cerca de el, escucaba todo lo que decía

-Hotch ven a la cama-dijo Spencer

-es Spencer Reid ¿tu ex? Pensé que compartias habitación con Dave-a pesar de haber conocido al equipo era con el italiano con quien se llevaba mejor incluso Garcia que era dulce con todo el mundo la cortaba.

-es complicado, despues te explico-dijo Hotch

-¿en verdad se fueron por tabajo?-pregunto Beth

-si Beth despues te explico-dijo Hotchner y colgó volteo a ver a Spencer el cual tenia sus ojos cerrados

-¿tanto me tienes miedo? No te voy a lastimar-pregunto Htch y con la mano libre acaricio su mejilla y abrió los ojos

-ven vamos a dormir-dijo Hotch y Spencer termino poniéndose el camisón, ese contacto era lo único que necesitaba para darse cuenta que aún lo queria

A la mañana siguiente

Hotch habla puesto el despertador temprano y empezo a sonar, Spencer intento apagarlo pero tenía mucho peso encima de el, abrió los ojos Hotch estaba encima del sus piernas abiertas y la rodilla en su entrepierna, se sonrojo fuertemente y con la almohada golpeo su cabeza esperando que cierta parte de su anatomía no despertara Hotch apago la alarma y tocaron la puerta

-ni lo pienses-dijo Spencer. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y Spencer se colocó detrás de Hotch su cuerpo lo cubría bastante bien

-¿Qué sucede Dave?-pregunto Hotch

-encontraron otro cuerpo y hay cintas de grabación, sabe que estamos cerca y esta empezando a desesperarse-dijo Dave

-entiendo-dijo Hotchner se metieron a bañar juntos, Spencer tomo un impulso dándole un beso en los labios a su ex y Hotch se lo regreso no sintiéndose tan mal porque talvez lo que sentía por Beth no era amor.

Se bañaron y se vistieron, rápidamente fueron a la oficina, los demás estaban esperándolos, JJ reprodujo el video, se trataba de una gasolinera en la madrugada subian un cuerpo a una camioneta era una mujer con un complice

-el chico tenia razón-dijo Rossi, Garcia les llamo

-la camioneta con las placas que me mandaron esta en la ruta 6 de la carretera principal acaba la pavimentación y es un camino de terracería-dijo Garcia

-vayan y tengan cuidado-dijo Hotch y los demás salieron acompañados del sheriff que conocía la zona , estaba alejada del centro de la cuidad que era donde estaban actualmente

Llegaron a la cabaña Morgan apreso a los ignotos y regresaron, la ultima victima estaba con vida, sus padres estaban en la jefatura, la joven los abrazo ante la mirada sonriente del equipo, cerraron el caso y regresaron a empacar para regresar a casa

-¿ya arreglaron sus diferencias?-pregunto Rossi

-si y espero que Jack nos de las llaves-dijo Hotchner llegaron al aeopuerto y se subieron al jet, Hotch y Spencer ocuparon el sillón

-¿sabias que habia considerado dejar el equipo?-comento reid

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Hotch sorprendido

-cuando empezaste a salir con esa mujer y me alejaste de Jack-dijo Spencer

-buscare una solución, que nos convenga a todos, me di cuenta que nunca deje de amarte-dijo el azcabeche

-¿y entonces?-pregunto Spencer confundido no queria que Hotch le volviera a romper el corazon

-hablare con ella-dijo hotch

-¿lo prometes?-pregunto Spencer

-te lo prometo-Hotch apretó la mano de Spencer y este recargo su cabeza en su hombro desde su asiento Rossi sonreía despues de todo Jack siguió bien sus ordenes

Llegaron al aeropuerto en la tarde fue un vuelo largo Rossi los llevo a casa de Hotch

En el camino el jefe recibió una llamada de Garcia la puso en alta voz

-dime Garcia-dijo Hotch

-lo siento señor Beth esta en su casa esprandolo no pude mentirle no me creyo-dijo Garcia

-gracias Garcia vete a casa me hare cargo-colgaron al parecer la platica seria antes de lo esperado

-¿nececitas compañía?-pregunto Rossi

-con Spencer tengo-se bajaron del coche Rossi los ayudo con las maletas y y caminaron hacia la puerta Hotch uso sus llaves para abrir la puerta Beth estaba sentada en el sillón

-lo siento insistió en quedarse-dijo Jesica

-descuida gracias-dijo Hotch sonriendo, Jack salio corriendo cuando escucho a su padre y lo abrazo

-te extrañe-dijo Jack

-yo tambien amiguito-dijo Hotch y Jack abrazo a Spencer despues

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Beth

-lo siento Beth nunca debi aceptar salir contigo-dijo Hotch

-¿lo prefrieres a el antes de tener una familia normal?-pregunto Beth enojada

-seamos sinceros Jack no te quiere y lo que el piensa me importa mucho es mi único hijo-dijo Hotch y Jack se escondio detrás de Spencer

-¡tu tienes la culpa!-grito Beth caminando hacia Spencer con intenciones de pegarle pero Hotch con su mano libre y con su cuerpo lo defendió haciéndolo sonreir a el y a Jack

-vete de mi casa y de mi vida-dijo Hotch con voz seria

-¡Esto no se quedara asi!-grito Beth saliendo de la casa, Jack les extendió las llaves y Hotch quito las esposas guardándolas Spencer se sobo su muñeca

-¿me vas a castigar?-pregunto Jack

-no campeón-Hotch lo abrazo y Jack estaba feliz volvían a ser la familia feliz que siempre debieron ser, cenaron y Spencer se quedo a dormir, Hotch se quedo acostando a su hijo y cuando regreso al cuarto se llevo una sorpresa, cerro la puerta y Spencer usaba el mismo camisón de lso días anteriores

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Hotch quitándose la corbata y el saco

-festejar que estamos juntos otra vez-dijo Spencer y Hotch se subio encima de Spencer y beso sus labios con hambre mientras acariciaba sus piernas

-te amo-dijo Spencer

-tambien te amo-dijo Hotch en sus manos traía las esposas, con la llave

-¿Qué tienes en mente?.pregunto Spencer

-tu dime solo si aceptas no te obligare si no quieres-dijo Hotch

-vamos a hacerlo solo espera quiero estar comodo-dijo Spencer acomodándose en la cama y Hotch lo esposo.

-cuando tu me digas nos detenemos-dijo Hotch beso sus labios nuevamente y acariciaba sus piernas mientras subia el camisón

-tienes un fetiche-dijo Spencer

-tampoco te quejas-dijo Aaron quitándose la camisa, dejando ver su musculatura el miembro de Spencer empezaba a ponerse duro

Hotch le quito el camisón dejando el cuerpo desnudo a la vista separo sus piernas y con la lengua empezo a acariciar el miembro del castaño haciéndolo sacar suspiros de amor

-oh Aaron-Spencer gimio mientras Hotch usaba su lengua para darle placer se apoyaba en sus manos para no aplastarlo Spencer tenia sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, la lengua continuo sus movimientos dándole caricias expertas hasta que Spencer se corrió en su boca su respiración le indicaba que estaba cansado los gemidos le encataban a Aaron, Spencer se decepciono un poco cuando lo ve levantarse contrario a Hotch le encantaba la visión que tenia frente a el

Spencer con el cuerpo sudado esposado y con su propio semen embarrado

Se quito el pantalón y el bóxer con el mismo liquido seminal preparo la entrada del castaño seguía igual de caliente y estrecha como lo recordaba con dos dedos comenzó a prepararlo

-¿alguien lo ah usado'-pregunto Hotch

-no, soy tuyo-dijo Spencer y el mayor metio sus dedos mas al fondo haciendolo gemir de placer y dolor

-mi dulce Spencer-dijo Hotch y continuo preparándolo con sus dedos cuando concidero que estaba listo metio poco a poco su miembro que estaba duro ya, volviendo a gemir Spencer todavía no estaba listo cuando Aaron empezo con las embestidas el castaño gimio de dolor Hotch lo entendio y bajo la intensidad de las embestidas Spencer se relajo el mayor sujeto sus caderas mientras elevba una pierna en su hombro para profundizar la penetración

Spencer gemia quedito para no despertar a Jack y que lo encontrara en esta posision Hotch masturbo a Spencer para hacerlo correr rápido, queria llenar su interior

Las embestidas continuaron hasta sentir que su miembro empezaba a descargarse en su interior llenándolo completamente mientras Spencer se venia en su mano quedando agotado en la cama

Hotch salio con cuidado agarro la llave y le quito las esposas

-¿te lastime?-pregunto Hotch

-no, fue maravilloso-dijo Spencer intentando levantarse para ir al baño y limpirse pero sus piernas fallaron y se sento en la cama

-quedate acostado-Hotch se puso la bata y fue al baño por una toalla humeda para limpiar a Spencer teniendo cuidado con sus partes intimas que estaban algo irritadas

-¿Qué mas debo hacer para que me perdones?-pregunto Hotch mientras lo limpiaba

-muchas cosas-dijo el castaño sonriendo

-regresaras a vivir con nosotros-dijo Aaron como una orden la cual Spencer asintió y se acostó en la cama mientras Hotch iba a limpiarse cuando regreso Spencer estaba dormido sonrio otra vez y se acostó a su lado mientras jalaba las cobijas para taparlo y dormirse junto a el.

Fin


End file.
